Autobot Burping Contest
by Fanatic97
Summary: The Autobots of Transformers Prime Have a Burping Contest... need i Say more than that? Oh and they cause Mass Devastation and/Or Panic in the Process


I Still Do not Own Transformers…WAH

"Alright Guys, this contest is to tell who can make the loudest, longest and ugliest Burp on here and Cybertron." Miko said, looking at the assembled Autobot team.

The Autobots looked at each and exchanged glances. Each one wondering why they were doing this more than the last.

Smokescreen, walked up to the Platform where Miko stood.

"Okay Miko, I'll bite since nobody but you seems to know, Why are we doing this and how did we all agree to it?"

Miko Smirked, because it's cool, and Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Bee agreed to it and got the rest of you in by saying that we needed to do this before I go back to Japan!"

Ratchet, Arcee and Optimus turned to look at the three Autobots. Wheeljack faked coughed, Bulkhead shifted and Bumblebee's door wings drooped.

"Besides guys, don't you want to know who's best at burping?"

"No."

"Not Really."

"I'm a Doctor not a burper!"

"Breep Broo."

"I'm Game,"

"It Bulks in I'm in."

Everyone looked at Smokescreen, who was the Deciding Factor… HE looked from Prime Arcee, Ratchet to Bee, Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

HE paused, and then cried out,

"LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!"

Arcee groaned, "Great, Optimus please tell Miko that we are not going too,"

"Loser ahs to scrub the Energon Tank for a full Month." Optimus said.

This earned him a glare from Arcee and Ratchet, but Optimus just shrugged.

"Okay," Miko Said. "Bulkhead, you're up first, now blow them away."

Bulkhead walked over to some Energon Cubes, that had been set near Miko, he picked up Two, chugged them down, and then….

"**BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPP P!"**

Wheeljack, Bee, Miko, and Smokescreen were already on the Floor laughing, Optimus looked intrigued, Arcee looked Disguised and Ratchet just looked angry.

"Optimus, please stop this Energon should be consumed FOR PROPER USE, and not for games."

"Cranky." Miko retorted.

Before Ratchet could tell her off, Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you do not wish to Participate Old Friend than you may leave."

Ratchet, began grumbling to himself about wielding those involved to a wall.

"Oh Come on Ratchet, what's the matter scared?"

The Medical officer whirled around. To face the Human.

"Scared, scared SCARED, I have stared down Overlord, Scorpinok and Megatron in the eyes, I have personally fought, and WON a fight against Onslaught, and I have even looked into the optics of Devastator, caught in his grip and ready to be crushed."

"Ratchet, If I remember correctly, you were begging him not to kill you, Until Myself, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Jazz came to your rescue."

I STILL DID IT!"

He grabbed an Energon Cube, and then guzzled it down in less than a Millisecond.

"**BURRRRRP!" **

Everyone looked at Ratchet, who looked back at them all.

"Gee Ratchet, you could blow my cats back into a wall." Miko said Blandly.

Ratchet growled, and then stormed off towards the Medical Lab.

Everyone watched him GO, but Miko soon drew their attention back to the bots.

"You're up Bee."

The yellow scout, walked ahead, and then picked up three energon cubes. He then barfly, lifted his faceguard, and guzzled them down.

As he turned his face guard came back down, and before he could stop it, he burped.

Baarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppp pp

The sound was mostly muffled, but it made bee's entire frames shake until he fell over.

Everyone looked at him and bee sighed in sadness.

"Brooooooo."

Smokescreen chuckled, "Better luck Next time bee, I'm up!"

Before anyone could stop him he downed four Energon cubes. He turned back and then grinned.

His tanks rumbled, he felt something rise up, and then he let it out!

"Burp."

"Suddenly this was worth it." Arcee said with a smile

"What, Aw frag, I, I think something Is wrong, I need another try!" Smokescreen yelled out in Dismay, he looked at Miko Pleadingly.

"Sorry Smoke only one try per bot." Miko Quipped.

Smokescreen's shoulders drooped and he walked back over to where Bee, and Bulkhead were.

Wheeljack ran over, and then picked up two energon cubes.

"Here Miko, this is how a Real Wrecker does his burping!"

In less than a second he had chugged them down.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" **

Everyone covered their Audio receptors as the burp echoed around the Base.

Miko held onto a railing and stumbled around.

"Woah, nice work Wheeljack!" She Cheered.

Wheeljack smirked and then walked over too where the others were.

Optimus Picked up an Energon and then downed it. HE looked at Everyone, and then he let it out.

**BUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP!" **

The Base shook slightly from the Force, and then eventfully it stopped.

Miko grinned, "Woo HOO looks like you won Optimus hands DOWN!"

"Hey," Arcee said Angrily. "What About me?"

Everyone paused for a second until Miko, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee broke down laughing.

"You burp as good a prime?" Smokescreen taunted.

"Your small enough to be considered a MINICON by some of the Combiners!" Wheeljack laughed.

Optimus was Halfway out of the room, guessing and knowing what was about to happen.

Arcee Growled and then grabbed some Energon cubes and then downed them all.

"Careful Arcee, you shouldn't eat too much you could lost that figure," Wheeljack began to say more but he was cut off.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

At this point the entire Base shook, Miko fell on her butt, the others all went stumbling, the Computers shut down, Optimus fell against a wall, Ratchet fell onto his blow torch,, and he yelled promptly.

Outside of Jasper the Windows of Vince's Car shattered into a Thousand pieces.

"WHAT THE!?" He cried as he steered into a cactus.

At Ko Burger, Jack was flipping a patty when the Shock hit him, unfortunately the burger flew up and hit him in the face.

"GAH!"

Sierra was walking with her friend, when both of them were blown off their feet by the Force.

Raf, was working on his computer, when the signal went out. "Huh?' He said, and then, his bedroom window Exploded.

"AH!"

June Darby was about to give a little boy a shot in the arm.

"Don't worry this won't hurt." She said calmly to him.

Then the shockwave hit, she screamed as the rooms hook and then she screamed even more when she accidently put the shot into her own arm.

The Little boy began crying, "YOU LIED IT HURT YOU!"

At the Harbinger, Starscream was crouched over his lab equipment, then the Harbinger shook a little bit.

"Huh?" He wondered looking up and a round. "Eeh." He said not caring… unt5il the rock fell on him.

**CRUNCH! **

"OW O, SCRAP THAT HURT!"

Agent Fowler was flying his Helicopter en route to the base, when he heard the burp.

"What in the Name of Uncle Sam?

The force hit him, causing his Helicopter engine to die.

"Oh Mercy", He said.

He bailed out as it crashed and exploded.

The force struck the Nemeses in the side sending it rocking.

The ship tilted and all the Decepticons went falling.

Knock Out Grabbed a pipe, and then laughed. "HA Ha, no scratch on my paint to day, then Megatron fell past him, and then tried to grab onto him, causing deep scratches in his paint work. "NO!" He yelled.

By the Time Arcee was done she had exhausted all of her Energy.

She turned to look at Miko and smirked.

"Now who's the winner by default?"

Miko Smirked, okay now THAT was cool.

Then Ratchet came running in, and man did he looked ticked not only that, but his Gearbox was burnt from the Blow Torch.

"I'M GONING TO OFFLINE YOU BOTH!" He roared.

"Run?" Arcee asked Miko.

"Oh Yes let's."

Arcee then Transformed and with a whoop Miko jumped down onto her seat. They both drove off out of the base, with Ratchet following close behind.

Optimus Walked out from the Hallway and looked at the other Autobots.

"It appears that she came, she saw, and she Conquered." HE then disappeared back to his quarters.

Bulkhead Looked at Bumblebee and said,

"Let's do this again Next week."

Bumblebee's Optics lit up, and then he fainted, Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead like he was crazy, and Smokescreen just beamed.

"I'm Game BBBBBRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPP PPPP!"

Everyone looked at him.

Smokescreen smiled. "THERE SEE IT TOALLY DID A MECH BURP WOO!"

Then he looked down and then mumbled out two words that no one would hear and no one had said all day

"Excuse Me."

HAPPY FRIST YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO MYSLEF HERE ON FANFICTION. NET!"

(Looks around)

And no one is cheering.. aw well.

SO this is just a random fic, and I would Also like to Thank those who Have been supporting me this past year and the Random stuff that I do Here, so yeah Thanks


End file.
